


Branberian's Training Rant

by Wynni



Series: The Branbardian Collection [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Barrens Chat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynni/pseuds/Wynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What everyone really thought while doing those endless quests in The Barrens. Pre Burning Crusades</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branberian's Training Rant

Published: Sep 27, 2014

With the return of Summer, the Shaman was once again on her hectic rounds of duties, and she happened upon a young warrior she knew quite well, her sister Branberian. Now, how her sister earned her name is a tale in itself. Branberian's birth was the first time Bera's shaman gift showed itself.

A totem reading is done at the time of each Tauren's birth, but the old shaman could not read the life of this one. A big sister, impatient to help, looked over the old shaman's shoulder and declared, in a voice echoing with the ages, "She's to be a warrior of skill and renown." With nine words, two lives were set in motion down different paths. Branberian was named for her sister in homage of the incident.

"How goes your training?"

"I believe I am to empty the barrens of all pig people." Berian sat down hard on a nearby rock. "I am to collect so many tusks for this task; gather weapons that only exist in my trainer's imagination, for I have yet to find one in fifty fights for my life; I am to track down this leader, and that leader, and by-the-by, go kill predators that have evaded my teachers for years."

Bera could hardly contain her mirth at her young sister's rantings, for she was prone to very similar rants during her training. "Are you taking your trials alone?"

"No, most of them I have the company of Celwyn. He's following your path, by the way."

"How is it possible for you to train together?"

"Oh, he has his little shaman quests that lead him all over Azeroth, like a glorified water boy, but there's much that is the same, for the wandering life. . .speaking of which, how's that sappy druid of yours?"

"You still haven't forgiven him for rooting you when you were twelve, have you?"

"I could have made that jump. . ."

"Nobody makes a jump from Thunderbluff . ..

"I had a parachute, that goblin showed me. . ."

"Who do you think told Cudzoo what you were up to. .. "

"What?"

"I hear she's working for the Venture company in Stone Talon now. .. . "

"Funny that, I have business out that way. . ."


End file.
